1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to an antenna array that has a ground plane and an array of antenna patches suspended on the ground plane to increase the gains and side-lobe levels of the antenna array.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional micro-strip antenna has a dielectric substrate, a ground plane and at least one radiating patch. The ground plane is mounted on the dielectric substrate. The at least one radiating patch is substantially a piece of metal sheet, is mounted on the dielectric substrate opposite to the ground plane, is connected to a feed wire and may be rectangular, circular or elliptical. Multiple patches may be mounted on the dielectric substrate and arranged in an array to form an antenna array.
A conventional antenna array has a ground plane, a feeding element and at least one pair of radiating patches. The feeding wire has multiple branches connected respectively to the radiating patches. Signals transmitted into the feeding wire are fed into the radiating patches with phase displacements.
However, to manufacture the antenna array, the feeding wire and radiating patches are printed on the dielectric substrate with the ground plane, which reduces the gains and side-lobe levels of the antenna array.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an antenna array to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.